Rescue Romance
This staged rescue is a common simple plan to get a couple together and one of the ways writers get a relationship hampered. They might not have even met or talked to each other previously. A typical set up goes something like this: *The main protagonist meeting a female character (Love Interests, etc) by saving them from being hit on by thugs or villains. The thugs grab the female by the hand and pull her away to have a "cup of tea" with them or become violent as she stubbornly rejects their advances (may involve knives). Enter the hero, either hitting the offenders in the arm, or entering the scene by kicking the guy (head, solar plexus, etc) and saving her from forceful romantic advances. *If Rescue Romance is a manly man's reward for being a valiant protector, the Florence Nightingale Effect is a womanly woman's reward for being a caring nurturer. Examples *Tramp saves Lady from nasty dogs and the annoying muzzle. Then she and the other dogs save him from the dog catcher. *Back to back, as Belle finally gets fed up enough with the Beast that she escapes the castle... only to get attacked by wolves that the Beast saves her from. Belle drags his unconcious, wounded body back to the castle and patches him up, leading to the first conversation they have in the film that isn't openly hostile. Cue Relationship Upgrade since now the Beast is more conscious of being nice to her and Belle is finally able to let go of her conceptions of him. *Ariel saves Eric from drowning who falls in love with her voice. Then he saves her. *Hercules tries this with Meg, but she's less than impressed. Then, she saves him from a falling column, taking the impact and confessing her love for him. He finally saves her from the afterlife and their romance is sealed. *Aladdin meets Jasmine by saving her from having her hand chopped off. He then goes on to save all of Agrabah, leading the Sultan to decide that he's worthy of marrying her. *Princess Fiona and Shrek meet when he rescues her from a tower and a dragon. She thinks he's supposed to be her Knight in Shining Armor with whom she will share True Love's Kiss until he explains that he's actually an ogre who was just sent there to do the rescuing so Lord Farquaad wouldn't have to. Ultimately, Fiona and Shrek end up falling in love anyway. *Jack Dawson rescues Rose DeWitt Bukater when she attempts suicide. She falls for him, and upon telling her story 84 years later, says that he saved her in every way a person could be saved. *Blu save Jewel from falling and after they kiss, Blu finally can fly because of their love. Quotes Gallery Jasmine being rescued by Aladdin.png|Aladdin saving Jasmine from the mad fruit vendor's wrath. Spider-Man save Mary Jane.jpg|Spider-Man saving Mary Jane from the Green Goblin Pocahontas saves John Smith.jpg|Pocahontas saving John Smith from being executed by her father reuniting her tribe. Gia saves Alex from Dubois.jpg|Gia saves Alex from Dubois' poison dart. Tad saves Sara from falling down the pit.png|Tad Stones saving Sara Lavrof from falling down a deep pit. Unconcious and wounded Phoebus saved from drowning by Esmeralda.jpg|Unconscious and wounded Phoebus saved by Esmeralda. Eric saved from Drowning by Ariel.jpg|Unconscious Eric saved from drowning by Ariel. Blu finally flies!.jpg|Blu saves Jewel from falling to her death, finally learning to fly. The Beast facing the Wolves.png|The Beast rescuing Belle from the savage wolves. Sonic and Amy embrace.jpg|Sonic save Amy from Dr. Eggman Sonic and Amy 2.jpg|Sonic save Amy from Mega Tails and Zooey.jpg|Tails save Zooey from Mega Mickey and Minnie's romantic ride.png|After saving Princess Minnie and Daisy from The Beagle Boys, Mickey and Minnie fall in love Kovu to the rescue.jpg|Kovu rescuing Kiara from the wildfire. Beans kissing Rango as he rescues her.png|Beans kisses Rango for saving her from the bandit's clutches Tramp protecting Lady from thugs.png|Tramp defending Lady from the vicious junkyard dogs. Noah saves Emma.png|Noah saving Emma from falling. Whoistheonetofightforyou.png|Steven Universe defending Connie Maheswaran from Holo-Pearl. Garrett protecting Kayley from Ruber's henchmen.png|Garrett saving Kayley from Ruber's thugs Megamind.jpeg|Megamind protects Roxanne Ritchi from Tighten Sinbad and Marina escaping the Roc.jpg|Sinbad rescuing Marina from the Roc Eagle. Oscar and Angie.jpeg|Oscar save Angie from Don Lino Category:Heroic Events